


A Lesson Learned

by orphan_account



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, blowjob, headcanon usage, i think twst is neat, my preview won't get rid of my typo tag, so i hope, this doesn't post that tag, twst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riddle teaches Silver a very important life lesson as the Equestrian Club Captain.
Relationships: Silver/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 21





	A Lesson Learned

"Why did you join the Equestrian Club?"

Riddle presents the question as a steaming cup of tea is cradled with purposeful grace in his left hand. He pretends to deliver the question casually, eyes closed as if daydreaming about something far more important - yet the flutter of his eyelashes gives away that he's very intent on Silver's answer. The Diasomnia student raises his head from a quick nap, as if dramatically awakening from a short slumber upon hearing his club captain's voice.

"I like animals," is Silver's initial reply, blue eyes affixed to a passing sparrow that seems to bid him a quick hello, "and I suppose that the feeling of riding a steed is something comforting for me."

"Comforting?" Riddle's eyes finally peel completely open, a small head tilt shows a bit of vulnerability to someone he can call a friend. Setting his tea on the small table between the two of them embedded within the maze of Heartslabyul signals that he's listening even more intently than before.

"I've never liked falling asleep," Silver admits, "Riding on a horse with the wind rushing at me... It's familiar. As if I had known it from a dream I've had many times before, but it isn't a dream I can't remember ever having. No, it's not that simple. It's more than one dream. There are days I feel the deja vu of riding a magnificent steed, and others where one greets me deep within a forest with a stranger atop. It's like I'm living two lives the moment I'm on my horse, and perhaps that's enough to distract me from giving way to my habits."

"That's unhealthy." Riddle begins sharply. "Escapism. I see. Silver, you're a talented guard and swordsman. You should hone those skills further and practice your magic instead of daydreaming all the time about make-believe circumstances."

Finally finishing up the tea, Riddle rises and crosses his arms to look at Silver with resolve despite the height difference. "While I'm glad to have your skills in my club, how do you think your horse feels knowing he's being used as some sort of escape from your problems? Respect your ride as a proper jockey. How would you feel if your beloved Malleus was simply using you?"

Well, who's to say he wasn't. Riddle knew... Surely most of the dorm-heads did. That this silver-haired boy, true to his name bestowed by Lilia Vanrouge, was crib-robbed as a child to be raised to be a weapon against the very horned man he guarded. A counter against a potential berserk and overblotted Malleus... May the Queen's blessing be upon Silver that he never fulfill that role in his lifetime. But this was no time to think about tragedies and horrific would-be situations. This was an opportunity to discipline a member of his club; to help him grow.

And to scratch an itch.

"Turn your chair towards me." Practically a command that Silver obeyed instantly, sitting somewhat stiffly as his hands rested on his thighs. Truly an already-disciplined soldier, to an extent. "I'm going to put you in the position of the horse, Silver. Do not, under any circumstances, stop me. For I am your rider today."

A small smirk labeled Riddle's expression as he approached - deftly removing Silver's belt and dragging down his trousers. He looked up to see any sort of reaction, but the boy just gave a look of confusion. Ah... naivety was precious in its own way. A part of Riddle wanted to remove more, to see those muscles that he  _ knew  _ Silver possessed, but he shouldn't be too selfish now. This was a lesson. Descending onto his knees in a faux show of submission, Riddle's hands cupped below the other's member as he brought that now-bare cock into his mouth. He could hear a sound from Silver; a single hiss. Good. He could at least react, huh?

Working the other's length in earnest, he didn't mind making a show out of getting Silver hard. Bobbing his head against him with a smooth pace, applying pressure with his tongue, dragging that same tongue along the shaft as soon as it was stiff enough to take it. A low, impressed and slightly-muffled laugh at Silver's size as it finally came to be fully erect purred from Riddle's throat before popping it from out of his mouth to see the beads of pre-cum gather at the tip.

"So this  _ does  _ excite you as much as anyone else, huh?" Silver had no words to respond with, but Riddle made note of just how much his chest began to heave. “Have any constructive criticism about my lesson so far?”

“Your…” Silver swallowed, a huff of moist air leaving his lips trailing after, “... hair… moves up and down while you’re doing that…”

Silver pointed to the heart-shaped antennas of hair shooting from the top of Riddle’s head. Riddle kneeled in place in a fit of surprise before his face turned a red more severe than Silver’s current lewd flush, “s-shut up and focus on my mouth! I literally have your dick in my mouth! Do you have any idea how many books I’ve read on this stuff to be as dominating and smooth as the Queen herself?! If only I could use my Unique Magic on  _ both  _ of your heads, then I’d be--!!”

Temper, temper.

Inhale. Exhale. He’s trying to be more chill these days and that wasn’t a good example.

“Thank you,” Riddle starts through gritted teeth, “for your constructive criticism.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lesson continues in Chapter 2!


End file.
